1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing process thereof, and more particularly to a chip package and a package process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technology era, electronic apparatuses play a significant role in everyone's daily life. A chip, the core of an electronic apparatus, is electrically connected to other chips or passive devices through a carrier. For example, the electronic apparatus is a digital camera or a digital video camera. The digital camera or the digital video camera senses an image through an electro-optical device sensing the intensity of light. Furthermore, the chip in the electro-optical device is electrically connected to the carrier through several bonding wires in a package process. The bonding wires are protected from temperature, moisture and noise through the package process.
FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of a conventional chip package in an electro-optical device. Please referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional chip package 100 includes a package substrate 110, a chip 120, several bonding wires 130, a flash-resisting ring 140 and a molding compound 150. The package substrate 110 includes a carrying surface 112 and several contacts 114 disposed on the carrying surface 112. The chip 120 disposed on the carrying surface 112 has a surface 122 away from the package substrate 110. The surface 112 includes an active region 124 and several bonding pads 126. The bonding pads 126 are disposed outside the active region 124.
Moreover, the bonding wires 130 connect the bonding pads 126 and the contacts 114, for electrically connecting the chip 120 and the package substrate 110. The flash-resisting ring 140 is disposed on the chip 120. The flash resisting ring 140 disposed between the bonding pads 126 and the active regions 124 surrounds the active regions 124. Besides, the molding compound 150 is disposed on the package substrate 110 and the chip 120. The molding compound 150 encapsulating the bonding pads 126, the contacts 114, the bonding wires 130 and a portion of the flash-resisting ring 140 exposes the active region 124.
Please referring to FIG. 1B, FIG. 1B illustrates the chip package in FIG. 1A in a molding process. What is worth mentioning is that there is a small gap between the flash-resisting ring 140 and a second mold M2 (a first mold M1 carrying the package substrate 110) of a mold assembly M in the molding process. It is because the flash-resisting ring 140 is not contoured to fit the second mold M2. As a result, when the melted molding compound 150 is filled in a cave formed by the first mold M1 and the second mold M2 outside the chip 120, the melted molding compound 150 easily passed through this narrow gap and then overflows into the active region 124. Therefore, the active region 124 is polluted by flash.